Rock solid
by xfmoon
Summary: FitzSimmons tag to 2x21 and 2x22 S.O.S. because that was an awful ending. And I'm still not over it.


**A/N:** AoS writers be cruel, very very cruel! They gave FitzSimmons what, like 2 seconds of happiness. Why do they always have to be so mean to them. FitzSimmons always get the worst cliffhangers, and they deserve so much better.

This is an introspective piece..., as always. With a little scene expansion. I mean seriously how did they think that that was a good place to stop.

 **Spoilers:** For 2x21 and 2x22 S.O.S.

 **Disclaimer:** I own a few rocks, but mine are much more well behaved than those in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. so not in a million years could I be the owner.

* * *

Deep down she knew. Somehow she had always known, subconsciously. She was in love with her best friend. She just hadn't been able to admit that fact to herself. She had been afraid. Afraid that changing the status quo might ruin what they had. Because what they had was special, it was uniquely them, it was who they were together.

But seeing Hunter fretting over Bobbi's wellbeing shook something loose inside of her. A realization. The depth of Bobbi's love for Hunter, to willingly take a bullet so he wouldn't get hurt. And likewise Hunter's love for Bobbi, walking into a trap, when he knew it was a trap. It might seem stupid to onlookers. But that was love, the willingness to sacrifice everything you had, even your own life, to ensure the happiness or survival of the other. It wasn't quite sane, but that was just how it was. Love was something undefinable and strong. Something like what she had with Fitz. The parallel they presented, that was what caused her realization. Fitz had been willing to sacrifice his life for her, back in the med pod, just like Bobbi. And she - like Hunter with Bobbi - had spent days by his bedside afterwards worrying, knowing part of the reason he had been hurt was because of her, because of his love for her.

This job didn't get any less dangerous with time, quite the contrary. Every day they fought a new scary enemy. And every day could be their last. She could lose him. She could lose him and he might never know. Never know how she felt. How she feels. She had to tell him right then and there. She just had to. This couldn't wait a second longer.

Her timing might not be the best, as he so gently pointed out. But this needed to be said, needed to be out there. They had gone too long without discussing it. So long so that Fitz had given up on them, just like he thought she had done, which couldn't be any further from the truth. Even after her clumsy attempt to pour out her soul, he was about to walk out on her. He had done that a lot lately - ignored her, or simply just left the room. This time she couldn't let him. With purpose she grabbed his arm in passing, letting him know that this needed a longer discussion. And he took notice. It had been hanging over them like a grey cloud, now - like her - it was time for it to burst.

 **xXx**

He had taken it somewhat nice and calmly. Then again he had had a longer adjustment period than her. Having realized his feelings way before she did. It was going to take some getting used to, this new shift in their relationship. Like him inviting her to dinner. It had taken her a second to realize that that was what he was doing, it wasn't just a meal, it was a dinner. Some place out of the ordinary, and it would only be the two of them. It was a date. Of course she had eaten alone with him before, but this was different. Special.

Sure it was going to take some adaptation, but she already knew now that she liked it. Her fears of change had been unfounded. This was going to be good, better even than she could have imagined. She could feel it. It gave her butterflies, for a lack of a better scientific word, she wasn't really sure one existed anyway that could accurately describe what was going on inside of her. Of course you could explain it with any biological or chemical reaction resulting in neurotransmitters telling her brain that they were a good match, releasing dopamine as a reward, flooding her system and making her all a-tingle. But for once in her life science fell short, it felt like a cold and hard explanation for the lightness and warmth that she felt inside. Besides in this case she was sure she didn't need science to define what was happening. They were falling in love. And it was tragic and beautiful all at the same time. Just like it should be.

It had been a long time since she had felt this happy. It was true that a certain giddiness followed that first phase of being in love. Her steps seemed lighter somehow, as if she was defying gravity itself and floating a few centimetres above the ground with every stride. It was a bit scary, after her brush with death by plummeting several thousand feet through the air, she preferred to have solid ground under her feet, so this astronaut walking got her a little lightheaded.

She rounded the corner and saw that the box was open. Automatically she went to close it, she didn't even think about the possible danger. It was just a rock after all. The abnormality of it forgotten due to the last few minutes of conversation. Too late she realized her error. Within seconds from her noticing, the rock dissolved and attacked, allowing her no time to think of a method of escape. She managed to choke out a scream as she was swallowed by the black rock goo. Her last coherent thought was of Fitz and how glad she was that it wasn't him being _"eaten"_. He had already been through more than enough. And whatever was about to happen at least now he knew the truth. He knew how she really felt.

 **xXx**

He hadn't gotten very far before he heard her scream. It wasn't that high and it didn't last very long. But long enough for it to give him a chill. He ran back. She was nowhere to be seen. He knew she couldn't have gone anywhere out of the room in that timeframe. But she wasn't in there either.

When he took in the room he stopped dead in his tracks. The door to the glass cage stood wide open. And the rock was just sitting there. Victoriously gloating at him. He could have kicked himself once he realised what the most likely scenario to what had happened was. He had seen that thing moving around like it was liquid one minute and then turn solid the next. Now here it was with the door open, something he knew Simmons would never do, she was very meticulous when it came to proper conduct and containment procedures, and she was extra careful when handling alien material, they had all had too many close calls with that stuff. He couldn't take his eyes of the rock, he felt like it was staring at him, following him with eyes it didn't have. And he wouldn't be surprised if it suddenly decided to grow legs and escape to freedom. What had it done to Jemma? And what would it do to him if he moved from this spot?

Eventually he gathered enough courage to leave the room and seal it so no one else could enter. Then he found a tablet so he could access the surveillance feed. What he saw was a horror show. The glass door sprung open, the alien rock burst out and swallowed Jemma whole, leaving no trace of its crime, before it reassembled itself and stood as if nothing had happened. He had to get her out of there. But how? He watched it again and again, looking for anything, a reason, a clue. His eyes couldn't help seek out hers. The fear he saw in there manifested deep in his soul. He rewound the footage a bit further and saw his mistake. The cage. He was responsible for it being open. In his love-struck, brain-jumbled, clumsiness he hadn't even registered the danger. It was his fault. The realization made his insides churn. What had he done? Love really was blinding. Maybe Ward had been right, love was a weakness. Jemma was the logical one maybe that's why she hadn't brought this whole thing up before. Because love made you careless. And carelessness was dangerous in their line of work.

He took a deep breath. And thought about it. No, Ward could not be right. This was a mistake. A minor mishap. It could have happened to anyone, regardless of their personal circumstances. He looked at the live image on the tablet, the rock looked harmless, like any other rock, but he wasn't going to let that fool him. He would fix this. He was going to get her back. He had too. No matter the cost. If something could go in, something could come out. He just hoped that if - no, when - he figured out how, what came out of it would be in the same condition as it went in.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know this wasn't that much of an expansion on the finale, but I'm offering a sliver of hope, which is more than what they gave us. In this fic it was supposed to be FitzSimmons love for each other that was rock solid, I hope that point came across. Plus it fit nicely as a pun with the rock.

The writers better not make Fitz believe she left him again without a word. They're mean enough as it is, but that would be worse, far worse. Basically just keep FitzSimmons from going anywhere near boxes in finales. They are very dangerous!

I've already heard tons of theories about what could have happened to Simmons, I don't have any Marvel comic knowledge besides the movie/show franchise, but I have a few different ideas of my own, so you'll probably get a few rock stories - lol, I'm amusing myself here - from me over the course of the hiatus. Fall can't come fast enough!


End file.
